


[VID] Everything You Ever (Loki)

by Airawyn



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog, Thor (2011)
Genre: Embedded Video, Everything You Ever, Gen, Video Format: Streaming, megalomaniac woobie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airawyn/pseuds/Airawyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Loki of Asgard gets Everything He Ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Everything You Ever (Loki)

**Author's Note:**

> Music from Doctor Horrible's Sing-Along Blog.  
> Video from Thor, including deleted scenes.
> 
> Thanks to JetpackMonkey and Echan for betaing!

Edit 7/10/12: Updated with HD version. Previous version here: http://youtu.be/esGnt-m9A5M


End file.
